


肩章花束

by bangwenlianmeng



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, theseus/newt - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangwenlianmeng/pseuds/bangwenlianmeng
Summary: 双王储AU，Newt成年日





	肩章花束

        枝形吊灯的光束流淌到图案繁复的绒线地毯上，香槟高脚杯踩着奇妙的平衡点码成精致的玻璃塔，一大家子斯卡曼德聚在正厅，聊一点宫廷绯闻，一点风土漫谈，一点对于未来公国的盼望。好像许多人都忘了正主已经消失整个下午了。  
        “Newt？我的小王储在哪儿？你们看到他了吗？”优雅的成熟女性早已适应了鲸骨撑，斯卡曼德夫人提着刺绣的裙摆在各个房间来回查看，始终找不到今天——就要在这儿——受加冕礼的小儿子，连他的哥哥也一并找不到。  
        纽顿·阿尔忒弥斯·费多·斯卡曼德，斯卡曼德夫妇的次子，与母亲拥有相同发色与瞳色的继任王储。较他的哥哥更烂漫，好动，但比起和人更爱好与动物打交道，梦想是为今天过后便正式成为公国军卫长的前任王储哥哥忒修斯训练一支常备兽骑。  
        女仆回给她惊慌而茫然的目光，他们已经快把王宫都翻过来找人了。

 

        “Theseus……快点……”  
        宫殿顶层的小房间里，深绀色的长摆礼服外套在桌上铺开，空烛台翻倒一旁，二月的风略回暖。过了今天就要满十八岁、红棕色头发的小王储正被他的哥哥按在其上，被抓着腰顶弄，黏黏糊糊亲吻着接受着来自兄长的真正意义上的成人日礼物。  
        忒修斯的长裤挂在大腿根上，揽着他亲爱弟弟瘦得叫人心疼的腰将自己往里送。  
        正从少年迈向青年的身体泛起可爱的粉，纽特一双腿缠在忒修斯腰杆上不轻不重地磨蹭着，眨着湿漉漉的绿眼睛跟对方索吻。  
        他也成功了，忒修斯掐着他的臀部用力一撞，惊得他差点儿掉下眼泪来。而在潮湿的呻吟声出口前，忒修斯衔住了他的唇，温柔摩挲了两下。  
        谁能想到这两位缺席加冕礼的王储殿下正在无人知晓的房间里缠绵着背德偷欢呢。  
        忒修斯也没想到，他本以为纽特即使是接受了他的心意，也常常会在床上因羞涩而拒绝他。他压根没想过这个在旁人眼中因不善言辞而略显腼腆的少年自十七岁的时候第一次跟他开了荤，在床上往往还是被伺候的舒服、索要得欢得很的一方。  
        “Theseus……哥哥……”纽特在快感刺激下不住地勉力晃着自己的腰以索求更多，手指插进忒修斯打理齐整的棕发里，仗着也许是“你喜欢我”胡乱地蹂躏着对方的发丝。  
        “这是你的生日大蛋糕……”忒修斯故意牵着纽特的手去触摸两人身下交合的地方，他触碰到一柄灼热有力的凶器，和自己不住收缩的软肉——可能已经被抽插翻搅得发红，那里一片水光淋漓，“还满意吗，我的小Artemis？”

 

        “不小了，”纽特拧起眉，拽下忒修斯的衬衫领口，往对方锁骨上咬了一口，犬齿擦过皮肤，浅浅的红印登时落在分明硬朗的线条上，“我成年了。”  
        “是的，是不小了。”忒修斯难得弯起眼睛，这使他的神色都柔软了许多。想来是有很多个年头了，斯卡曼德家的长子与次子，从一个从小死死黏着另一个，到因为理念产生分歧而明面上关系颇差，到如今牵手，拥抱，接吻，上床缠绵做爱。  
        青春期里纽特的身体抽条得很快，尽管还是比他的哥哥矮了将近一个头。但也是半个俊朗青年的模样了，至少这副小身板，能受的住来自另一位英挺雄性不讲理一般的性爱攻势了。  
        快意紧随着涨满的疼痛而来，纽特张着腿扒住忒修斯的肩膀把自己为对方完完整整打开，好容纳那要命的器物。腿根轻微地颤抖着，身下湿得一塌糊涂。  
        忒修斯按住他的大腿并将它们分得更开，纽特即使是为了他的动物们成天在外边跑也比领着军衔的他白皙许多，他感到年轻的肌肉在他掌心下跳动，内侧的软肉分外敏感，旁边还有个他之前埋首纽特腿间时留下的浅浅牙印，惹得他多揉捏了两把。  
        纽特的脸更红了。  
        “不，别摸……”他无力地抗拒，而忒修斯过完手瘾后将他的屁股再度抬高了，年长八岁的兄长骨架比他大了整整一圈，被温柔又强势地禁锢在怀里的纽特毫无抗争的机会。双腿被捞起来分开露出中间滴着水的红嫩小口，饱满的性器又狠又深地撞进他的深处，堵住那个最脆弱的地方，粗大头部碾在绵软一点上，带起一阵湿淋淋水声。纽特低声呜咽，乱蓬蓬的头发湿成几绺，两只脚在忒修斯背后绞在一起试图舒缓过于爆发性的快感，整个人被操得晕头转向服服帖帖，连含着哭腔喊了些什么都不知道，几乎觉得自己快要被刺穿在忒修斯身上。

 

        急匆匆脚步与交谈声隐隐约约传进来，间或还夹杂着呼唤他们名字的叫喊。纽特猛地直起身搂紧了忒修斯的脖子，压抑着气息呻吟：“告诉我……哈啊……你锁门了……”  
        “没有哦。”忒修斯俯身亲了亲他弟弟有着可爱雀斑的鼻尖，下身依旧是速度不减地抽插着。  
        “那，那……”纽特紧张得要死，恨不得埋在忒修斯的怀里再也不抬起头。要是被人发现自己缺席了成人礼和加冕典礼在这里和忒修斯做这种荒唐事……天啊。  
        紧张之下他身下的穴道绞得更紧，热切甜蜜地吮吸着闯进来填满他的硕大异物。纽特神经一紧绷后穴就十足的软滑高热，忒修斯额上渗出薄汗，纽特裹缠紧他的感觉真是要命的好，他自制力再差一点儿估计就要在这温暖湿软的方寸之地直接缴了械。  
        “放松点儿，Artemis……”他开口安抚着自己还陷在情欲中的弟弟，咬着对方的耳垂一下一下地舔舐过去。  
        兄长的胸膛带着衬衫上的雪松香气息。  
        “你知道的，这房间还是当初你玩捉迷藏发现的——我找了整整一个下午没有找到你。门缝和花束壁纸快混为一体了……他们不会发现的。”  
        “只要你不要因为舒服极了喊得太大声。”  
        纽特红着眼圈咬紧牙关，脚后跟在忒修斯背上重重一敲，身下故意一夹，忒修斯粗喘着一声闷哼，捣弄的动作更猛了些，带着些教训顽皮弟弟的意味。

 

        小斯卡曼德向后仰倒在兄长铺开垫好的外套上，把前额的细汗擦到对方肩膀上的衣料里去，叼着忒修斯喉结一迭声含着哭腔喊着哥哥哥哥。时不时故意主动提点一下自己与对方的背德关系，作为一种隐秘不宣的细小情趣。  
       “调皮鬼。”忒修斯哑着嗓子训斥他，宠溺到极致后反复穿插的动作变得蛮横。他低头把吻痕留在弟弟耳后，看见脖颈上年轻的青筋纹路。温热手掌抚着腰窝搓弄，换来带着轻笑气音的躲闪。  
        “那哥哥干得你怎么样？很享受吗？你这个小馋虫，吃了我这么多。”  
        绅士的调情总是最让人受不住，纽特闭着眼睛胡乱的应，他摸到哥哥结实的胯骨，挺立起来的性器蹭在忒修斯的小腹前，蹭出一股燥热感来。  
        “前面，后面也要……”情欲混乱之下纽特的眼神也跟着迷茫起来，瞳孔的色彩都是潮湿的，带着天真和色情混作一处的复杂气息。  
        “当然好，Artemis。”  
        对于“如何不自知地撩拨忒修斯”，纽特或许可以在这上面修一个满分。  
        忒修斯狠狠地干进纽特的屁股里，不遗余力地侵犯着他亲爱的弟弟。柱身从火热甬道里摩擦过去，将关不住的液体拍打成粘腻的泡沫，肉体撞击的声音昭示着最原始的性爱。  
        他甚至还腾出一只手来抚慰纽特的前端，对于纽特的要求——尤其是这种含着哭腔出口的——他总是无法做到拒绝。年长者的手活儿显然要带劲得多，两处私密被同时把弄的快感把纽特彻底卷入失控的浪潮，差点儿让他尖叫出声。  
        “被哥哥做到哭出来，是吗？”  
        “不，不……”纽特无力地踢蹬却被忒修斯按住，即使后穴被填满的感觉是如此愉悦甚至让他在忒修斯拔出时想要夹紧双腿挽留，但至少在嘴上小斯卡曼德先生一点也不想落了下风。  
        忒修斯衔住他的乳尖细细亲吻，那里的颜色也显得青涩而美妙，忒修斯忍不住吮吸了两口，又轻轻一咬。  
        纽特的呻吟都变了调。  
        事实上纽特全身都敏感得不像话，小时候忒修斯随便挠他哪儿都能让他嘻嘻笑着扑在哥哥怀里求饶，现在是随便摸摸哪儿都能让他反应过激地吸得更紧，喘息声中鼻音更浓。  
        他的弟弟拥有过于漂亮的年轻身体，肩头浑圆，双腿修长，脊柱是精致砌落的象牙塔。而此时纽特正挂在他身上腰身折成放浪的曲线，变成他掌心里融化的月亮。

 

        “Theseus……嗯，我想射……”纽特抱紧了忒修斯的肩膀，“……要出来了。”  
        “好。”忒修斯搂紧了纽特的腰加快抽送的动作，头部撞进深处，拔出又顶入的动作带起暧昧的声响，一摊液体被他来回带出，溅在工艺精良的礼服外套上。  
        灭顶快感之下纽特终于勾着忒修斯脖子达到了顶点，呜咽着射在了哥哥的小腹上，眨着迷蒙的眼睛摸索着去亲吻忒修斯的嘴唇。  
        在高潮余韵下穴肉一阵紧缩，忒修斯挺腰再快速抽插了数下后射进滚烫的后穴中。  
        “好好夹着，小Newt。”他微笑起来。

 

        “……嗯。”纽特揉着脑袋被忒修斯捞起来占有欲十足地接了个吻，黏糊糊甜兮兮地十指相扣。忒修斯牵过他的手放到唇边亲吻他的小指指骨，那里直连去一副鲜活红润、为他而跃动的心脏。  
        典礼上给纽特的王冠与绶带还在斯卡曼德夫人手中，它们会和造型精致的花束一起递到他的手里，成为新任王储的象征。但戒指纽特早已经戴上了，是深沉安谧的蓝，是远海的浪，是忒修斯的眼睛。  
        忒修斯举起自己的小拇指，那上面碧绿色的戒指与纽特的挨在一起撞了撞。  
        顺带一提他们还好早前就有了一对对方瞳色的耳钉了。  
        纽特抱起忒修斯先前铺在他身下皱巴巴的礼服外套，摸了摸上面鎏金的肩章，是所有荣耀的印记。忒修斯身上总是有些伤，那是瞒不过与他有着这样关系的纽特的。  
        “我爱你，Theseus。”  
        他主动亲吻了一道月牙形的浅褐色伤痕。  
        “是的，我也爱你。我的王储殿下。”

 

       忒修斯把纽特抱起来：“我带你去清洗，一会衣服别换，去后门假装我们刚从山上回来。”  
        “哥哥，你是个混蛋。”  
        “而你是个好孩子，Newt，刚刚我给你的你都有好好夹住。”


End file.
